Darwin
Darwin is a popular French player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is well known in the creating community, having more than 150 creator points and being in the top 10 of the creators leaderboard. His usual creating style mixes "generic" block design with glow and effects, even though he began to try different styles somewhere in January 2018, his first try being the level Mind Control. Levels Unrated Levels * MechaDisco - Darwin's oldest and still uploaded level. * Mystic Area * Streetlights * 8 bit trip * I Abstract I * Ginseng origin * Water drops * Dynamic Shade * Restarting * Cosmic dimension * Darwins MC part - An early version of Darwin's part in his mega-collaboration named Bitcoin. * Z2N8 element preview - A preview which was deleted. However, as the level could not be deleted off the servers, Darwin removed all of the objects of the level instead, explaining why the level is still on his account. * LooooooooooooolR * Layout Hmmm * Koops Normal Levels * Dreim (epic) * Aphorism (epic) Hard Levels * Artificial dream (featured, 5 ) * VoltaiC (epic featured, 4 ) * Eclissi (featured, 5 ) * Perception (epic featured, 4 ) * Melodic spell (epic featured, 5 ) * Tryskell (featured, 4 ) * Sustain (featured, 5 ) * Mind Control (epic featured, 5 ) * Illumination (featured, 5 ) Harder Levels * The Falling Myst (featured, 6 ) * Transform (featured, 6 ) * 12th dimension (epic featured, 7 ) * Mystification (featured, 6 ) * Hydra (epic featured, 6 ) * Unbreakable (featured, 7 ) * Division (epic featured, 6 ) * PRISM (epic featured, 6 ) * Luma (epic featured, 7 ) * Lockout (epic featured, 7 ) * Shining space (featured, 6 ) * Emotions (epic featured, 7 ) * Aptic (epic featured, 6 ) * StarStruck (epic featured, 7 ) Insane Levels * Neverending travel (featured, 8 ) * Iris dei (epic featured, 8 ) * CybernistiC (epic featured, 8 ) * Arcanic spell (epic featured, 8 ) * Rivals (featured, 9 ) * Family (epic featured, 8 ) * Nef (epic featured, 8 ) * Circles (epic featured, 8 ) * Overload (epic featured, 8 ) * Inside (epic featured, 8 ) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Hyperion (epic featured) Medium Demons * Mystic Spell (epic) * TOE IV (epic) * Omega (epic) * Haria (featured) * Immersion (featured) * CONVERGENCE (epic) * Glitch gremlin (featured) * Wynn (epic) * RadioCutter (epic) * Evil Synthesize (epic) Hard Demons * Deadbeat (featured) * Inception (epic) * BlastWave (featured) * ARANEO (epic) * Cyber fight (featured) * TechnitiuM (epic) * Space DementiA (featured) * Bitcoin (featured) - Darwin's first mega-collaboration which was made with the help of seven other creators. * Interstellar (epic) * Nowise (epic) * Explorers (featured) * Magic Trip (featured) Insane Demons * MELTDOWN (epic) * Quantum Force (featured) - A remake of the main level Hexagon Force. It was a collaboration with Noctalium (formerly known as NoctaFly): Noctalium made the layout and Darwin decorated it. This level is also Darwin's oldest rated level. * Quantum Variations (epic) Extreme Demons * ZAPHKIEL (featured) - A hacked collaboration with Noctalium. It is Darwin's hardest level. It was verified (using hacks) by Noctalium and is placed #11 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Also, Noctalium verified ZAPHKIEL with hacks/cheats/exploits. Basically, We don't know how he did that. Trivia * He called many of his earlier levels his "masterpieces". * Noctalium verified many of his Demon levels, including Zaphkiel, before he was exposed for his use of hacks. * His username is based on Charles Darwin, a scientist who studied evolution. * When EVW died at 98% on ARANEO he said, "This level hates me! It literally hates my guts." But ARANEO was extremely hard during that time when Darwin created it. Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players